1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-destructive examination method to determine whether corundum has undergone beryllium diffusion treatment.
2. Related Art
Natural corundum is one of the three precious gems in the world, and high-quality corundum is expensive. Over a decade ago, corundum that had undergone beryllium diffusion treatment entered the market, creating much confusion in the pricing system of corundum. Currently, among the techniques used for the appraisal of treated corundum, the main approach is analysis using chemical elements (LIBS, ICP-MS). The beryllium content can be examined using this method, providing a basis for determining whether beryllium diffusion treatment has been performed. However, the use of chemical elements has the disadvantages of incurring high costs and being destructive. A non-destructive and rapid method to determine whether corundum has been treated is needed to solve the existing technical problems.